


Starving

by Hanabusa_Oppa



Category: Bakugou - Fandom, BnHA, Kirishima - Fandom, deku - Fandom, todoroki - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabusa_Oppa/pseuds/Hanabusa_Oppa
Summary: This follows the story of two vampires who tied their hardest to calm themselves around the men they love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on Ao3  
> Hope you enjoy!

_This odd taste of copper filled the person's mouth,_ _would you even consider them a person?_

_The copper was the color crimson and it smelled like iron._

_The person found it disgusting yet delicious, it made him angry._

The day was like any other, it smelled like rain and the air was thick with humidity. This kind of weather always messed with people's hair. It made one person in particular very angry. He would constantly try fixing his hair but it would just frizz and not listen to what he did. His blonde locks just puffed and made a mess. He gave up on it that day and just pulled up the hood of his jacket with a defeated sigh. He left his part time job to find his friend with shark teeth and Red spiky hair standing outside. He pouted, " Why does your hair stay perfect, shitty hair!?" he barked obviously upset. The friend just laughed pulling his angered friend into his arms, " I have a name Bakugou!" he says before Bakugou pushes him off. 

They walk to a small diner for their daily talk, where Bakugou would rant about his day at work and Kirishima would just listen as he munched on his fries. It was like this anytime they hung out, neither of them minded it, they liked each other's company. 

A boy with green flippy hair walks up to their booth, wearing an apron and holding a notepad. He gave the biggest smile and greeted them, " Hi Kacchan, Kirishima," Kirishima replied with a happy smile and a hello. 

Bakugou lifted his head and gave the boy an angry glare, " Deku.. when did you start working here?" he asked never being served by him before. Deku shrinks at his cold glare but then lightens up at the question, " to-today is my first day actually," he says a bit nervous with it being his first day on the job. Kirishima gives him a pat on the shoulder, " You'll do great, no need to be nervous," Deku gave the red headed boy a big smile that said thank you. 

Deku got their orders running off to tell the cooks. Bakugou and Kirishima sat continuing their conversation about their day. 

The diner's door rang signaling there was a costumer. They glanced to see someone with two colored hair and scar over one eye. He looked odd, Kirishima and Bakugou had never seen him before, this town was small, everyone knew everyone. The boy gave the two of them a glance before walking to a booth near theirs and sitting. Bakugou looked to kirishima and whispered, " who is that? Do you know him? " His friend replied shaking his head, " No, did you see that wicked scar??" he asked, Bakugou nods in return. 

Deku walked to the booth and gave his usual smile, " hello, may I-" he pauses once the man loos at him. Deku shakes his head with red cheeks to snap out of his trance, " m-may I take your order?" he asks finally holding his notepad and pen with nervous hands. He nods in return ordering a coffee, black, and just a muffin. He scribbles it down before giving a small bow and walking off. 

Kirishima and Bakugou looked at Deku's red cheeks then Kiri giggles noticing that Deku might have a crush now.   
  
Their food was brought out not long after this and Kirishima picked on Deku seeing his cheeks were still red. 

The man that made him blush looks to the table of friends talking. The red head caught his eye, the sharp teeth made him wonder about him. He wanted to talk to him alone. As the man tries to think of a way to speak to him, the red head gets up excusing himself to the restroom.   
this was his chance. 

He waited for Kirishima to enter the bathroom before getting up and following the way to the small bathrooms, they had only two stalls. 

Kirishima stood at the sink washing his hands, and checking his teeth for food. The man walks up to him and speaks in a calm tone, " Excuse me sir," Kirishima looks at him a bit confused but then gives him a bright smile, " hello, are you new to this town? I've never seen you before. The man nods in return, " My names Todoroki," he says before focusing on Kirishima's sharp smile. 

"Are you a new breed?" he asks plainly. The red head tilts his head visibly confused now, " New breed? I'm not a dog I'm a human??" he says in return. Todoroki looks to Kirishima's eyes with a stare that could kill, " vampire... your a vampire like me," 

Kirishima looks surprised but soon laughs sapping his thigh, " a vampire? Haha no way bro, I was born with weird teeth," he shrugs, " I usually get called shark, never vampire, that's a new one" he giggles. Todoroki pauses seeing his reaction. He looks angered, " don't lie.." he says with a light growl showing his fangs. Kirishima stops laughing and looks frightened, " d-dude.. whats with the fake fangs..?" he asks hoping it was a prank. Before he could say another word the vampire had grabbed him, wrapping his arms tight around him. Todoroki placed his icy cold hand over Kirishima's mouth before biting down on his smooth skin. Kirishima yelps but its only muffled by the icy grip. He squirms in his attackers arms but soon feels light headed. He stumbles once Todoroki had stopped. The vampire bites his own wrist forcing his blood into the bitten wound on Kirishima's neck. He couldn't do much to stop this, he had lost too much blood to run. Kirishima fell to the floor with blurry eyes. He tried to reach out for Todoroki who left the bathroom. 

Todoroki sat back at his booth and drank the coffee that was brought but left the muffin untouched. He soon left after paying and leaving a large tip for the cute waiter. 

Bakugou looked to the bathroom door after sometime had past., He sighs getting up stomping over to the door. 

" your food's getting cold shitty hair-" He froze seeing his best friend lied on a dirty bathroom floor. He fell to his knees picking up his friend yelling his name. Deku ran hearing the commutation. He quickly called an ambulance and stayed with Bakugou and Kirishima till they left. 

Bakugou stayed glued to Kirishima's side, holding his hand tight. 


	2. Confusion

_He could hear every heart beat, everyone's chests' were so damn loud._

_The color crimson flashing, taunting his his nose._

_Her would cover his face and try his hardest to avoid these loud chests._

Bakugou sat next to Kirishima as he slept in the hospital bed. There was no explanation for why his friend would just collapse.. and the fact he was low on blood. It made no sense. This of course pissed Bakugou off, he hated that he wasn't there when this happened, He would've held him, taken care of him, but no he had to be rushed to the hospital. 

Kirishima soon woke and felt a warm hand in his. He smiled seeing Bakugou giving him an annoyed, but concerned look. He sits up with a slight wince feeling the pain in his neck. 

Bakugou yells at him to lay back down, " don't fucking move, you lost a lot of blood, lay back down dammit," He said gently pushing his friend back down on the bed. Kirishima huffs with a pout. Then he smiles, " Awe Bakugou are you worried about me?" he asks. Bakugou growls at him shaking his head with red cheeks, " N-No I'm not.. I just came with you so they knew your name," he crosses his arms pouting. Kirishima giggles grabbing Bakugou's hand again with a smile. 

A nurse comes in to the room holding a few papers. She explains things to Kirishima and Bakugou about what to do once Kirishima gets home, and that he shouldn't be left alone for a few days. 

Bakugou made sure to listen closely, wanting to take proper care of him. 

Once they let Kirishima go they call a taxi having it drive close to the entrance for Kirishima, helping him in the car. 

The drive to Bakugou's didn't take long. 

They got into the small apartment that was somehow quite neat. Bakugou pulls Kirishima to the bedroom making him lay down. His friend just giggles at how nice he was being. He relaxes back in Bakugou's bed taking in a deep breath. He pauses, the strong scent of caramel reaches his nose. Bakugou always smelled so sweet, so does his bed. 

Bakugou looked at him confused, " what, something up shitty hair?" he asks crossing his arms. Kirishima blushes dark when he got noticed practically huffing the covers. He whines covering his face, " it smells so sweet!" Bakugou blushes and glares at him, " sh-shut uppp!" he throws a pillow at Kirishima before storming out of the room. Kirishima smiles big with a laugh seeing his friend so cute and embarrassed. 

He was about to stand when the sharp pain in his neck came back. He holds the pained spot then remembered. The sharp teeth, feeling his cold breath and hands, then finally that copper that was forced into his wounds. Kirishima didn't know what to think, he was distracted by Bakugou that he had forgotten why he actually fainted. 

He trembles thinking of different things such as, ' am I going to die?? Will I be a vampire?? drinking people?? ' he freezes when he realized, if he were a vampire, he'd be too afraid to stay around Bakugou. 

Kirishima hates hurting people, especially his friends. 

He hugged himself hiding his face in his knees. He didn't know what to do. 

Bakugou walks back inside holding a glass of water and an extra blanket. His eyes widen seeing Kirishima holding himself. He walks over placing a hand on his shoulder with a shaking voice, " a-are you okay?" he asks. Kirishima looks up at Bakugou with wide eyes. 

" I-I think I'm a..." Kirishima stops, thoughts of hurting Bakugou flashes through his head, this kept him from finishing his sentence. He just laid his head on his friend's shoulder grabbing his free hand, " c-can I have a hug..?" he asks. Bakugou sits down next to Kirishima wrapping his arms tight around him. He sighs softly rubbing circles into his back, " whats wrong.. Kirishima?" he asks in a soft tone. 

Kirishima just shakes his head hugging him tighter. He didn't reply he just wanted to be held, he was afraid. 


	3. Silence

_Cold hands, cold breaths, chilled, dead blood no longer pumping._

_The idea of becoming a creature that fed off of humans sounded painful._

_Your body slowly dying, your tastes shifting, and you fangs growing._

_Would he need to worry about fangs?_

Kirishima woke in the morning clinging to his best friend. He couldn't help but blush with a big toothy grin seeing him so close. He snuggles up to Bakugou's chest with a happy hum. This in return woke his explosive friend. Bakugou sighed with a tired voice he spoke, " clingy," he yawns coming to his senses sitting up quickly with red cheeks, " get off me shitty hair!" he barks covering his red face. Kirishima only laughs sitting up as well. He clings to the angered boy once more happily. 

Bakugou's cute tantrum stopped when his red headed friend's stomach growled. He huffed standing up, " come on, get some food in you," he walks to the small kitchen opening the fridge rummaging around to find something to cook. Kirishima came out with his hair no longer spiked, it laid fluffy. He walked up to the table sitting down with a big yawn. He whines softly, " Bakugou I'm thirsty," The spiky haired boy snapped, " you know how to get fucking water!" he shouts tying an apron around his waist as he began to make breakfast. Kirishima pouted standing up grabbing a glass from the cabinet. He filled it with tap water before downing it without taking a single breath. Bakugou looked at him a bit confused, " damn, don't drown, I don't wanna take you to the hospital again," 

Kirishima looked at him and giggles before filling glass once more repeating the same thing. Bakugou barks at him once more, " you doing that just to piss me off?!" 

His friend shakes his head in return, " No, bro I'm just really thirsty, I guess I slept with my mouth open?" he shrugs filling the glass once again before sitting down at the table. 

Bakugou sits down two omelets and some toast with a soft huff, " here, eat," he orders before sitting down as well. Kirishima's eyes light up seeing the food, his stomach also reacts with a loud growl. He happily digs into the food with the biggest grin. 

Bakugou was only half way through his omelet when Kirishima spoke, " done, can I have some more??" His friend looks at him with a pout, crossing his arms, " You just inhaled that! That's all I have," he waves him off before continuing to eat. After this, Kirishima's stomach growls once again and he fills the glass once again. He sighs with a frown, " Bakubro I'm still hungry, and thristyyy," he whines 

" Don't call me that!" his friend replied irritated, " fine, here, eat it damn it," he shoves his half eaten omelet towards the growling stomach. Kirishima thanks him a thousand times as he sits and quickly eats the food he was given. 

Bakugou took the plates and washes them off in the sink. Kirishima rests his head on his palm watching him clean, " Hey dude, it's kinda like we're married, your the cute wife cooking for his husband before he leaves for work~" he grins. Bakugou turns with a red face, embarrssed, " shut up, go to fucking work already!" he shouts before turning back to the sink. 

Kirishima laughs walking to the bathroom. He quickly spikes his hair stealing Bakugou's hair products to do so, " I'm gonna steal some clothes!" Kirishima called from the bedroom. 

" Not my good clothes!" Bakugou calls back. 

He comes out to the main part of the apartment wearing one of Bakugou's t-shirts, that had some hero on it from a comic book, it looked a bit snug on Kirishima, " damn bro, I never noticed how small you were," after saying this Bakugou yells at him throwing his hoodie at him, " damn your tits are gonna rip my damn shit! Put on this hoodie instead, its baggy" He laughs taking the hoodie. He slips off the shirt, which in turn makes Bakugou stare at the red head's chest and abs. He quickly turns away covering his eyes. Kirishima slips on the hoodie, " See ya at lunch bro, thanks for breakfast!" he says his goodbyes before leaving. 

Kirishima makes it to work, where all he does is unload trucks for a small business. When he arrives his boss informs him that there was going to be a new worker, who he needed to help out today. Kirishima just played it off, he didn't really mind if there was a new worker, he liked making friends! 

He was greeted by that person,

two colored hair,

the large scar,

and his cold stare. 

Kirishima just froze when they locked eyes. 

Todoroki approached him, offering his cold hand to be shook. The frozen boy soon snapped out of it and shakily expected his hand. 

Todoroki keeps a grip on Kirishima's hand then speaks, " your hand's quite cold, are you perhaps sick? You look like you've seen a ghost?" he says before giving a light smirk letting his grip go finally. 

The worker just stood there, not saying a word, he thought about what the vampire had just said. He thought about the idea of being cold, cold meant dead right?? All the cold things they unloaded was meat, meats dead, So is he just a pack of dead meat now? Kirishima looked at his feet with wide eyes, he was afraid again, he wanted to be with Bakugou, he felt safe around him. 

The work day went slow, not much to unload. It was just silence and awkward glances from one another. Finally the clock had fit 12, Kirishima quickly ran out of work since he was finished. He made it to Bakugou's work panting loudly. 

The two of them headed to the diner, talking with Deku and their day. 

The bell to the entrance rang, Kirishima felt his heart drop seeing that damn vampire again. 

Todoroki easily walked over to the two sitting next to Bakugou. This made Kirishima angry, he hated when anyone would go near him. 

" You must Kirishima's friend Bakugou, he talked a lot about you today," Todoroki said, it was all a lie, " I just started working with him," he smiled, acting innocent. Bakugou blinked in confusion but then glared at Kirishima, " you were talking about me all day, you better not had said that fucking wife thing to him!" Kirishima shakes his head, " I-I didn't talk about you at all bro," 

Bakugou crosses his arms with a pout, " then how does he know my name?" he asks. Kirishima had no idea how to answer this, he never said Bakugou's name to Todoroki, it made him uneasy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I love writing for Bakugou and Kirishima uwu


End file.
